Never grow up (A Sakura songfic)
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a mother. To Emily Haruno, daughter of Sasuke. This is the story of the love between a mother and child as the child grows. past SakuraxSasuke. Current SakuraxNaruto


(Sakura)

Smiling softly to myself  
I watched my four year old daughter  
trying to climb up into her bed

The look of determination on her face was priceless  
She'd insisted on doing it herself  
Saying she was a big girl now

Why were children always in such a rush to grow up..?

I wish she could stay this small forever

* * *

''Alright Emmy, let mama help you''  
I told her  
Using the tone I always do when I don't want any fuss  
Emily pouted  
Staring up at me with her big green eyes  
They were like mine

''But mama, I really CAN do it. I swear!''  
She told me again

He black pig tails bouncing as she did so  
I think Naruto has rubbed off on her..

Smiling to myself  
I lifted the tiny girl up into her bed  
She giggled

_**Your little hands wrapped around my finger**_

''Don't fuss Emmy, mama loves helping you''  
I whispered  
Kissing her forehead

She grinned  
Showing a mouthful of pearly whites

''I know mommy, I love you''

''I love you too, pumpkin''

_**And it's so quiet in the world tonight**_

Giving her one last hug  
I stood up straight and turned on her pooh bear lamp

''You can turn it off mommy, I'm a big girl''

Raising an eyebrow  
I shook my head

''Last time you said that, you woke up me and Naruto with nightmares''

Emily pouted  
''I said sorry..''

''And we forgave you, now off to sleep''

''Yes mama''

She crawled under the covers

_**Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming**_

Kissing her forehead  
I flicked the lights off and headed for the door  
Making sure to leave it open just a crack  
I went back to mine and Narutos room  
Where he lay on the bed reading

_**So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
**_

* * *

''Mama!''  
Emily squealed with delight  
Running into the kitchen and hugging my legs

In her hands was a small rock

''It looks like a potato mama! doesn't it!?

She giggled running around me  
As I did dishes

Chuckling  
I picked her up  
Sitting her on the counter

''It sure does, why doesn't mama give it a wash?''

_**To you, everything's funny**_

She sat there  
Watching intently while I held the rock under hot water  
Brushing all the dirt and grime away with my fingers  
It was amazing what could fascinate this child  
She was definitely a handful

_**You got nothing to regret**_

''Mama, when is daddy coming to visit?''

I frowned a bit  
Handing her back the rock  
I honestly didn't know what to tell her  
How to tell her something I didn't know

''I'm not sure, cupcake''

Her face fell

''But, Naruto will be home soon and he's bringing dinner''

Her eyes got big and wide

''Really!?''

I'd give all I have, honey

I smiled

''He's going to bring your favorite, so be a good girl and go wash your hands okay?''

''Yes mama!''  
She hopped off the counter  
running full speed towards the bathroom

''Be careful Emily! don't hurt yourself''

I called after her  
but I was laughing

_**If you could stay like that**_

* * *

Walking Emily to the park  
It was hard to keep her from running off and getting into things  
She wanted nothing more than to explore

''I promise to be careful, mama!''  
She whines  
pulling on my hand

''Be patient, Emmy. You can play when we get down to the park''

''But mommmmyyyyyy you're so slow''

I chuckled at my five year olds hyper active nature

**_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up_**  
**_don't you ever grow up_**  
**_Just stay this little_**

''Mamas about to have a baby, Emmy. She can't run''

Suddenly being serious again  
Emily nodded  
Patting my tummy

''I'm gonna have a little brother!''

I smiled  
Me and Naruto were having our first child  
Emily's half brother  
We were going to name him Michael

Holding on to my hand  
Emily helped me the rest of the way

''I'll protect baby Michael mommy, I promise''

I smiled  
Watching her very serious face  
As she gazed at my tummy  
picturing her baby brother

She was becoming such a big girl

_**Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up**_  
_**don't you ever grow up**_  
_**It could stay this simple  
**_  
Sitting down on a park bench  
I watched over her carefully as she ran to her friends  
pointing to me and bragging about how she's going to be a big sister soon

How could Sasuke be missing all this  
She's getting so big  
And he isn't even here

Trying not to let that bother me  
I patted my belly lightly  
Feeling a little kick in response  
He would be here for her

I just knew it

And I wouldn't let Sasuke ruin it for her

_**I won't let nobody hurt you**_

Emily ran up the slide with Inos daughter Melody  
Laughing and playing  
Not a care in the world  
making silly faces  
And playing childlike games  
How I wish I could go back to those days

_**Won't let no one break your heart**_

I didn't like how much in a rush Emily seemed  
She was only five  
But the truth was  
I didn't want to see her end up like Sasuke  
Naruto would tell me I worry to much  
And try to console me  
Maybe I did

_**No, no one will desert you**_

Even so  
I loved her like this  
little  
innocent  
Sweet  
mostly things her father never was  
but as I watched her tell Melody all the grown up things she was going to teach Michael  
I felt a little sad

_**Just try to never grow up**_  
_**Never grow up**_

* * *

Sitting in the back of the car  
Emily watched the road as we drove  
Micheal sitting next to her  
eager to be going out  
curious as he was

''Mom, are we almost at Melodys..?''

Emily asked  
popping her chewing gum

I nodded

''Soon honey''

''Good, I'm allowed to sleep over right?''

I nodded again  
trying not to feel sad that she no longer clung to me  
As she had before she turned 14  
she grew too fast

I missed those days

_**You're in the car on the way to the movies**_

I felt a little selfish  
but she was my first child  
my baby girl

Now she seemed embarrassed to be in a car with me

_**And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off**_

But glancing back at them  
I saw Emily happily showing Michael how to play her new game  
And smiled at the bond those two shared  
Even with the nearly 6 year age difference  
Emily loved her brother

_**And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots**_

''Mum you can stop here''  
Frowning I looked at her in the mirror

''It's still two blocks away''

She blushed a little  
And bit her lip

''Melody has friends over.. friends who are really popular and I want them to like me''

''Oh.. I see''

pulling over the care, I watched her get out  
And wave

''Bye mom''

_**But don't make her drop you off around the block**_

''What time do you want to be picked up?''

''Oh um, Melodys mom will drop me off''

I tried not to pout  
And instead smiled at my daughter

''I'll see you tomorrow, love you honey''

''I love you too, mom''  
She smiled

_**Remember that she's getting older, too**_

* * *

(Emily)

Forcing the brush through my long black hair  
I checked myself over in the mirror  
Putting my hair up in a pony tail  
I started getting my things ready

**_And don't lose the way that you dance around_**  
**_In your PJs getting ready for school_**

Hopping down the stairs  
I saw a lunch my mom had left for me  
Smiling to myself  
I stuffed it in my bag  
As silly as she was

I owed my mom everything  
I loved her

_**Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up**_  
_**don't you ever grow up**_  
_**Just stay this little**_

Throwing the bag over my shoulder  
I kissed my brother goodbye  
And ran out the door to catch the bus  
Only to find mom waiting out front

''Mom?''

She smiled from the front seat of the car  
"It's your last day of high school.. it's special, can I drive you?''

Grinning from ear to ear  
I nodded

''I'd love it mom''

_**Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up**_  
_**don't you ever grow up**_  
_**It could stay this simple**_

Jumping in the passengers seat  
I looked at all the familiar places  
Knowing that next fall  
I'd be off to college  
Off on my own

''Mum''

''Yes?''

I looked over at her  
Trying not to cry

''I'm going to miss you''

_**No one's ever burned you**_

She looked almost surprised  
But smiled right back at me

''I'm going to miss you too, baby''  
Nothing's ever left you scarred

''Is it okay if I visit?''

She laughed

''Anytime you want pumpkin''

My heart warmed at the nickname  
She'd called me that since I was a baby  
It made me realize  
I was leaving everything behind

It was scary growing up

**_And even though you want to_**

Leaning into my moms shoulder  
I took in the warm, comforting scent  
And kissing her cheek one last time  
Got out of the car  
And raced up to my high school  
For the last time

_**Just try to never grow up**_


End file.
